Monsters Of Love
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: monsters/high school AU.Edd, a cute vampire, had just moved into a new neighborhood and is ready to start his high school days. little did he know that his life would begin to change when he meets some friends.future Kevedd and future NatxOC.warning as well, this will contain yaoi!so no likie,no readie.rated M for sex,rape at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

If someone would have told you 1000 years ago that monsters existed, you probably would have either laughed in their face or would have gotten them checked by a doctor out of thought that that person was going crazy. But that was then. Now, you would shrug your shoulders and say "there's nothing you can do about it" or "yeah, I know, my best friend is actually one".

In this part of time, monsters were now free to do as they pleased, like any other human could. After the discovery of monsters and world war 3, which was caused by some people actually opposing that the monsters get freedom, monsters and humans now lived in peace. There were now very few killings done by monsters seeing as now most humans donated blood to blood hospitals made to supply monsters with its nutrients.

In fact, blood was now sold in stores as a way of showing equality to the monsters. There were few hospitals now that gave out blood, but of course blood donations would always be accepted. Now was a time in history where everything was normal. Well, as normal as normal could be.

But there was always a special little part of the world that seemed to always be lively. that place was peach creek, or to the ones living there, the cul-de-sac, where currently, a young teen with lovely shoulder-length black silky hair, lay in bed alone in a two story house, seeping the day away. Now to you, you'd think _"why isn't he in school? Has he dropped out?" _well to answer that question, no he has not dropped out. On the contrary, he is the top student at his high school.

Don't you remember? This world is now a place for both monsters and humans, so they created a program called "_**night**__** school**_". This program was made official for all schools across the world where children that were either sensitive to the sun or uncomfortable of the humans in the day, would go to have their education during nightly hours.

Now this little ravenette was not quite sensitive to the sun, nor quite uncomfortable of humans, it was only the matter that his parents thought he should get to know children of his own, like him. So, by now, if you haven't figured out what type of monster this petite child is, then now is your chance to listen up.

The young boy lying in the bed is Eddward Marion Vincent. He is a mid-blood vampire of the Vincent clan. Though clans do not matter, blood does, for that is how you specify which vampires are most sensitive to the sun. It isn't a case of burning to ashes, more like a case of getting really bad sunburn. Being mid blood means that your skin is not too sensitive, but not too strong. Also now in age, blood wasn't the only resource vampires needed to live. Vampire can eat anything a human can eat, except what they are allergic too.

Vampires also have warm skin, unlike what fairytales and horror stories imply. Although their heart is beating, vampires stop aging once they hit their mid-twenties. The same rule goes for werewolves, but we'll get onto that another time. Now back to edd.

The quiet boy slept as the sun had met its end of the day. Slowly as the sun went down the boy began to wake from his peaceful slumber, nicely energized by the sleep. Once the clock hit 6:00 the boy opened his eyes, a perfect timing. Edd sat up yawning as he stretched out his arms wrinkling the a little too big grey shirt that he wore. He slowly pushed the covers away and stood up, ready for the first day of high school.

During the summer, edd was informed by his parents by a sticky note that they were moving. And as edd had no friends what so ever, he simply agreed to their terms. Now he lived in peach creek. The place that was most welcoming to monsters, of any kind and any gender. Alough seeing as they were so equal, there were few there that opposed of this. And for the few that opposed, although they were told it was now considered racism to call monsters names and look down upon them, the opossers simply shrugged off the law and continued their threats. Of course Edd's parent hadn't, for some reason, hadn't thought it was such a big deal to tell their son to be careful. Little did they know that they had just made their adorable little son a victim to all the true monsters out there.

Edd stretched once more and then headed to the bathroom outside his bedroom. He walked across the hallway to the bathroom, opening its door which was the slightest bit open. Edd yawned, fangs shining as the bathroom light was turned on at the open mouth. He walked in front of the mirror, not even looking at himself because he wanted to keep schedule and get ready for his first official day to school. Edd had begun washing his face with a special soap that was sensitive to his skin. After washing his face, grabbed his toothbrush, which was in its holder, and began to delicately brush his fangs first. Seeing as edd was so fragile, he even brushing his teeth had to be delicate

After debating to take a shower or not, seeing as he took one last morning. He decided he was still filthy and headed to his bedroom for a towel. After a nice shower, he headed back to his room with went to change. The night was beautiful today and edd thought the moon may have been its brightest yet. Edd had dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, a grey sweater vest over it, black skinny jeans as well as black convers, his usual black beanie and his reading glasses. Although he had twenty-twenty vision, Edd felt the most comfortable when wearing them.

Once he looked into his into his dresser's mirror and saw that he looked good enough, he decided to head downstairs for a well-balanced breakfast. Once downstairs, he walked across the living room and headed to the kitchen next to it. Once there, edd had grabbed a pot and put it on the stove while turning the heat on to high. He then went to the pantry and pulled out a cylinder container filled with oats. As he headed to his now getting hot pot, he grabbed the milk from the fridge and the cinnamon from the cabinet. He then set the cinnamon and the oats down and poured in milk, the oats following, and the cinnamon soon after. He pulled out a spoon from the drawer to his right, and began to stir his soon to be breakfast (dinner?).

As he stirred he noticed that there was a note stuck to the fridge, most likely from his parents. He left the pot for a moment to grab the note, which was flapping a bit. Once he looked at it he sighed out loud. He then reread it again just to be sure it was what he thought it was.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Today is your monthly date for a dosage of is in the fridge next to the pitcher of water._

_Please drink ALL of it and then dispose of the plastic cup in the recycling bin._

_Love you lots,__ Mother__._

Edd sighed even more as he read _**dosage of blood**_. He really didn't like drinking that stuff. Even if it did keep him from staying insane, it was just like feeding off of humans.He knew that he had to drink it before he ate, otherwise the food would have no effect on his body what so ever. Going back to stir the now almost done oatmeal, Edd watched as it bubbled and made low, small popping sounds. He picked out a white bowl with a black stripe on it and poured in the oatmeal. He then went to leave the hot pot in the sink so that he could wash it after he was done eating.

He took a deep breath as he slowly turned and open the refrigerated door, placing in the milk as he then looked for the blood package on the opposite direction of it. There in between another unopened gallon of milk and the glass pitcher was a small blood iv bag that was usually seen connected to an iv. He slowly took out the blood iv bag, barley standing to look at it without throwing up.

He flipped it over and opened the cap that was attached to the bottom, a new invention created more than a couple years ago to make opening the bags easy. Edd gulped nervously as he slowly brought the dark substance to his lips. But even once the tiniest of drops of blood hit his tongue, he couldn't keep his inner monster from completely devouring the blood. His eyes turned a red shade, leaving no trace of the aqua-blue ones that were there before.

He drank it ferociously, a trail of blood slowly escaping his mouth and heading down this neck to his shirt. And that's edd had thrown the bag onto the counter, and ran to get a paper towel. He ripped one off of the roll and ran to the sink, using some dish soap and water to rub the blood off of his delicate pale skin, leaving behind an angry red mark. "Filthy, filthy, filthy" he muttered to himself, angry that he still even after years and years of practice, not able to control himself.

He looked back at the counter and noticed small splotches of blood all over it. He almost gagged as he remembered how he had tried to drink all of the blood from the bag, not even caring that a trail of blood was slowly getting him filthy. _Why, after so long, have I not been able to control myself?_ He thought to himself as he wiped the counter and scrubbed hard at it. Once he was finished he placed the iv bag into another and threw it into the recycling bin that was next to the garbage can. He then grabbed onto the now clean counter as he shut his eyes tightly and breathed heavily. He glanced back at the oatmeal he had just made, finding it looking disgusting.

He couldn't stand looking at it anymore, so he grabbed the plate and tossed out the substance into the garbage can. He then proceeded to the sink where he washed the pot, spoon and bowl that he had used. He stood there washing for a while until he deemed the objects clean enough. Once he was finished he went back upstairs to his room, grabbed his back pack and headed back downstairs, ready to lock up. He stepped into his shoes, put his keys in his pocket, turned on the porch light and locked the door behind him as he set off to his first day for freshman year in peach creek high school.

He walked down to the sidewalk and headed on towards the way his parents had driven by when he went to see how the high school looked like. As he walked he could see that not many houses had lights on. _They are most likely to be sleeping, seeing as this is how it had occurred before at the neighborhood we use to live in_, Edd thought. He smiled a sad smile, _maybe this time I'll actually make some friends along the way_. Edd continued walking, shaking his head from such distracting thoughts. _It is quite dangerous to space out while walking_, he scolded himself. But what edd wasn't aware of was that there was someone heading his direction at full speed.

All that edd could hear before being tackled to the ground was a "_look out, local civilian! Ed will save you!_" and an "_Ed, you idiot! He's not in danger!" _which had caused him to turn around and see a blur, which threw him onto the sidewalk. Eyes watering from the slight pain now on his rear, edd looked up to see a very tall boy (very much taller than him). The tall boy had an unusual unibrow that almost seemed as if it was going to pop off his head. Said boy also wore a green jacket, a black shirt under that, black baggy jeans and matching black shoes. The tall boy jumped up and down in excitement for apparently _"saving" _someone.

"Eddy! Eddy! Did you see?! I saved someone! I'm a super hero like when Sam saved Lucy in zombie aliens from planet rubark!" yelled the tall boy. Another boy came by, eddy, he supposed. Eddy wore an orange colored t-shirt with grey slim jeans and black shoes. His hair seemed to be slicked back and had a couple of smaller hairs falling onto his forehead. "Damn it lumpy! What the heck are you doing!?" eddy had pulled up edd from the ground. "Sorry, sock head. Ed over there is really stupid. He saw you were about to step on a rock at thought that you were gunna die or something."

_Sock head? That is a very rude thing to say to a person who is most likely NOT wearing a sock on their head_, Edd thought. But even if he was a little mad at the mean name, he still thought they looked like kind people. "Salutations, fellow neighbors! Thank you for the save that was quite ….not needed? Are you also by any chance heading towards the high school?" Ed and eddy looked at him for a moment. It was silent, well silent, that is, until Ed began to flail and picked edd from the ground, shaking him wildly. "Eddy! I think we were too late! He's started speaking another language!" Ed yelled aloud.

"What!? Please! Cease and desist! I am perfectly fine and am speaking perfect English!" edd said as he tried to stop Ed from doing any damage to him. "Ed!" eddy screamed. Edd was really high of the ground. He felt like he was going to throw up this morning's blood dosage. Eddy then, much to Edd's content, grabbed Ed's jacket and pulled him down. He then forced Ed's arms off of edd. "a-ah. Thank you…Eddy?" he replied, not knowing if it was ok. "Yup, that's me. World's greatest scammer at your service. Of course everything I do isn't free. That'll be 10 bucks." He said holding out his hand.

Edd looked at the hand for a second, and then gasped. Eddy had put his hand back down about to say "just kidding" but was interrupted when edd had really pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Here you go! You probably wanted it to pay for your lunch right?" edd said while placing them in eddy's hand. Eddy was speechless. But overcame it when he noticed that the kid in front of him was kind enough to give him the cash. Eddy then smirked widely as he hooked his arm around the skinny teen's neck. "Thanks sock head! By the way, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it." Eddy said as he began leading the boy to school with Ed close behind, still jumping about saving the petite boy.

Edd smiled. "My name is Eddward. It is spelled with two D's instead of one." He replied, smiling the brightest smile he had. Eddy had to look away, his face now blushing. He then suddenly got an idea. "Well Double D, why not hang with me and lumpy? We could probably make bigger scams and get more money outa the suckers going to school. Wada'ya say?" eddy said as he turned back to edd. Said boy then smiled, kind of liking the nick name, and said "that would be most amusing. Alright!"

Ed then came up from behind edd and screamed into his ear "Hey Double D! What kind of monster are ya? I'm a swamp monster and eddy's a leprechaun! But for some reason he came out big!" edd looked at eddy. _Well that explains the why he charged for the help_, edd thought as he look back at the way they were going. And Ed being a swamp monster, well he didn't really quite get that. Maybe he'd look into it later. "Ah! Heavens! Please excuse my rudeness! I'm Eddward Marion Vincent, vampire of the Vincent clan."

He smiled, giving them a toothy smile, which showed the gap and fangs in his teeth. "Whoa! Nice teeth Double D! Can I poke you fangs?" Ed asked excitedly. Edd then backed away from ed. "um, no Ed. My teeth are-uh-sharp! Yes, that is it! They are quite sharp!" edd told the taller ed. "Aw. Ok then!" Ed said as he then began blabbering about aliens. Edd had saved himself from getting himself filthy. That was good. Edd looked at eddy, who was at his right, arm around his neck, and then at edd, who was at his left.

Edd smiled as the trio descended into the night, ready to head to school. But little did they know that they were being watched by the other monster children of the cul-de-sac.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

On their walk to school, Eddy had many interesting ideas. Although it was stealing, Edd thought that Eddy's scams could actually be pulled off. "And once we real in them suckers I'll be filthy stinking rich! Oh fuck yeah!" Eddy said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Edd's neck. Edd just laughed nervously as he watched the tall leprechaun's eyes glint with deviousness. Edd swore that if he would have looked closer, Eddy's eyes would have been starting to change into the shape of the dollar sign. While Eddy and "_Double D"_, as they were now calling him, were listening to idea's that could be made into scams from one another, Ed was behind them, staring at the black hat that covered Double D's head.

Unable to stop the urges and not asking for permission, Ed swiped Double D's hat off, looking at it with fascination. When Double D had felt a slight breeze on his head, he reached up to pull down his hat, only to find it gone. He shrieked as his hair was now exposed to the world. "E-Ed! Please! Give back my hat at once! That was very rude!" Double D said as he tried to cover his head with an arm and pulled the black hat from the swamp boy.

While Double D put his hat back on, Eddy was in shock. It wasn't from how Edd had over reacted, but from how beautiful Double D's hair look. It was the perfect complement to Double D's skin. Eddy's face had turned red as he saw how beautiful the vampire in front of him had looked without his hat. Ed on the other hand was on the verge of crying. "m-m-m-m" Ed began as his bottom lip was pulled out and was trembling. Double D had noticed this, feeling guilt pang at his heart. The petite vampire did the only thing that had come to his mind.

Edd reached out and gave the tall monster a tight hug. Ed grinned wildly and squeeze back at Double D, almost causing him to stop breathing. Almost. Because if Double D wasn't breathing, he never would have smelled that awful stench that was reeking off of Ed. Double D then quickly pushed himself off of Ed, being sure that it was not too rough to offend the tall boy. Edd now understood how the tall boy was a swamp monster. Ed's stench had confirmed it all.

"E-ED? W-when was the last time you showered?" Double D had asked, holding his hand to his nose. "Last month! I had to go in there to defeat all the octi-lions from taking over the cul-de-sac! I made sure to be super clean! Now I don't have to go back into the evil layer of !" Ed screamed as he jumped in excitement. _OH GOOD LORD! _Edd thought as he pulled out a bottle spray filled with who-knows-what-kind of disinfectant. Double D then sprayed it all over his body saying "filthy! Filthy! Filthy!" frantically out loud.

Eddy laughed at the scene, clearly seeing that the sock head was a clean freak. He then wrapped his arm around the petite boy's neck yet again, still laughing. "You're a weirdo sock head!" eddy replied. Double D didn't know if should have felt happy or sad about the reply. "We're gunna have so much fun scamming the hell outa this school!" the leprechaun added, walking on while pulling Edd with him.

Edd smiled, taking the leaprechaun's words from before as a complement. "Well, since we didn't plan to scam the jackasses of this school on the first night, might as well go check out our scheduals" eddy stated as they headed through the parking lot, towards peach creek high school's front doors. After pushing the doors open, the three ed's almost ran into two human teens. "Ah! pardon." Edd replied as he and his freinds stepped away, allowing the humans to pass by. eddy scowled.

As the teens retreated to the saftey of their homes, eddy scoffed. "why are humans doing here at this time of the day? they should be at home, sleeping like the pansies they are." edd frowned at this. "eddy, that is racist. there may be humans that do not accept us as equal yet, but that does not mean we should stoop to shuch a level as they are." eddy groaned and shrugged a whatever. edd simply said " I wonder if the cafiteria sells buttered toast!"

"it's too early for this shit man!" eddy said as the three walked along. "well, eddy. its never to _late _to learn!" the sweet vampire said as he chuckled, bringing a hand up to cover his gapped smile. eddy smile, all the while smiling as he playfully pushed the boy." put a sock in it, sock head!" ed was looked at both boys. "put a sock in what eddy?" asked the confused taller boy. " it's nothing lumpy, go back to your buttered toast or some shit like that." eddy wayved a hand in the air as ed went back to saying how buttered toast and gravy should be added to the schools menu.

edd smiled and proceeded to walk to the office, " i believe that if we continue in this direction, we may be able to find our councerlors office and recieve our-" edd wasn't able to finish his sentence. the reason being that as he turned the corner, he had crashed his face to a very hard chest. giving off a combination of a yelp of both surprise and pain, edd stagered back, clutching his nose and apollogizing profoundly. "I am quite sorry! i was not paying attention to the way in which i was heading!" edd looked up to see a foreign looking boy.

the boy was very much taller than the small vampire , but not as tall boy wore a black jacket with a purple shirt beneath it. he wore light blue loose jeans and flip flops. "hm?" the foreign boy mustered as his surprise was also lost. "ah! forgive rolf small one! he was too busy looking for his escaped chicken. tell me, have you seen gertrude?" the boy,rolf, edd assumed,said.

"um, forgive me….rolf?" the foreign boy nodded. "but i have not seen your...chicken. although if i do see a flightless bird i will advise you." edd's answer came out sounding more like a question. "don't worry about it, double D. rolf'll find'em eventually." eddy said as he aproched the two teenagers."plus lumpy here will probably use his chicken senses to find'em." the tall leprauchan pointed a thumb to the swamp monster behind him.

"i love chickens double D!"ed yelled excitedly. "double the D?" rolf said confused. "eddy-ed boy, who is this "double the D" ?" "huh? oh, you mean _double D_, yeah thats sock head over here." eddy said as he pointed to edd. "ah! hello double the D. i am rolf. i come from village in the himalleyas, where aunt gertrude, who is named like my chicken, lives. i am a son of a sheperd. my father was in charge of the sheep and gaots there, yes." the foregn boy shook edd's hand.

"rolf is also a yettie,yes." edd stopped shaking the hand to introduce himself. "it's a pleasure to meet you, rolf! my name is eddward vincent. eddward is spelled with two Ds, hence the new found nickname. eddward marion vincent of the vampire vincent clan at your service!" the petite boy smiled softly at the tall yettie. the sweet gesture caused rolf to blush. "y-yes, well it was good to meet you double the edd boy (really? another nickname?) . now rolf must find his pet gertrude." rolf replied as he began walking away, still red faced. "i will see tall ed boy and eddy-ed boy later at midnight."

once the yettie was gone, edd turned his attention to his freinds. "well, gentlemen, shall we be on our way?" Double D said as he led the way to the office.

it turned out that edd had only three classes with his new found friends, lunch as well. biology for first period, freshman english for fourth period, and gym for sixth period(which was the last class of the night.). theor lockers, on the other hand,weren't a delight to hear about. the lockers of the three ed's were very far apart. "their like 50 miles away!" eddy had stated as they reviewed their shceduals.. the trio decided to part ways and meet back in their first hour after they found their lockers.

as they parted, edd couldn't help but feel a faint tinge of sadness. he was going to be alone again. he pulled onto his mare than heavy backpack. shaking his head, he looked around to find his locker. he had found it only three doors down, eight lockers to the right of his first period class. edd smiled, getting a little giddy from the feeling of being the first of the ed's to reach their class. he looked through the paper containing his schedual. he had recieved it from his councelor, , who was a lock-ness monster. personaly, edd was very honored, seeing as it was his first time meeting someone from such a rare breed.

edd found his combination under his personal information. he read the code, then reached up and turned the lock scroll. he turned it 18 left, 30 right, 6 left, and finally 26 right. he pulled on the lock gently, hearing a faint click, and removing the object.

edd had removed his backpack and pulled out the spray from earlier, he also pulled out a paper towel. he wiped down his locker, cleaning it theroughly. once he deemed the locker clean, leaving it very shiny, he disposed of the towel and pulled out many binders from his backpack. there were six in tottal. each a different color. edd also pulled out a slinger bag, which also amazingly fat in his small backpack. he opened his one straped bag and placed a black binder into it with a lable in the right corner that had "period 1" on it.

edd huffed in satisfaction as he placed his back-pack into his locker, closed it and headed for his first class of the day.

that was when he caught the slightest wif of something amazing. it was a smell of pine, metal, and earth. "what an arousing sent" edd had murmerd to himself. he stopped and closed his eyes, the smell causing his heart to race as he clutched onto the collar of his sweater vest. his cheeks had began to heat up as his fingers had begun to tingle. he pressed his back to the lockers, panting slightly. edd was glad that the hallway he was in was empty. it would have been embarassing to be found in such a state.

edd brushed his tounge on his fangs, the feeling that they gave off increasing the slightest bit. his hand slowly began to run down his chest, heading more and more to his lower region. the other came up to his mouth, entering a finger into his hot moist mouth. as his fingers brushed his fangs, causing them to be pearced by their sharpness, edd's tounge sucked on the digit.

he found that the blood flowing from his fingers only caused him to get more aroused, its taste like heaven. edd's hand was now at his stomach, and slowly lowered down into his pants, where his erection awaited.

just as edd's fingers were about to close around his throbing member-

there was a noise.

actually now it was more clearer to hear as he started to calm himself.

it was a roar of a laugh. gasping as he now realized where he was, edd euickly pulled out his hands, looking around franticaly. he was still alone in the hallway, thank then realized that the laugh had come from another hallway. edd blushed, knowing that what he had done was very inapropriate.

Realizing that footsteps were heading in his direction, edd rushed himself to the nearest restroom, mindfull of not running. as he speed-walked away, a open window blew in a breez, it had slightly cooled him down as he turned the corner.


End file.
